


十年_下

by Niilinch



Series: 十年 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niilinch/pseuds/Niilinch
Summary: 十年光陰匆匆而逝，艾迪瑞得曼成為了家喻戶曉的奧斯卡影帝，他從沒後悔過人生，但仍偶有遺憾。





	十年_下

　　艾迪走進臥室，就像在自己的房子裡一樣，脫去襯衫、西服褲子和底褲，從容不迫地將它們疊好，然後赤裸著爬上床，像是個素描教室裡的人體模特兒那樣優雅地在床上找到一個舒服的姿勢，看向斜斜倚在門框上的羅畢里亞德：「所以，你不過來嗎？」

　　他的口氣一派無辜，羅畢里亞德輕笑一聲，慢吞吞地脫下T恤和牛仔褲，露出精實沒有絲毫贅肉的身軀，男孩又高又瘦，不過沒有特別激烈的訓練，肌肉緊實、線條卻依舊纖細柔美。他沒脫掉白色的四角褲，但艾迪能看見他跨間的慾望已經半勃。男孩爬上床，帶著一臉調笑，雙腿跪在艾迪的身體兩旁，他欺下身輕吻艾迪的鼻尖，倆人的勃起將將碰在一起。「你總是那麼主動嗎？」他伏在艾迪的身上，用鼻子輕拱他的面頰和頸窩，微微的搔癢感讓他的身體不住地輕顫。

　　「只有當我的對象特別性感的時候。」艾迪輕輕咬了咬他的下巴，樂呵呵地回答道。他可沒說謊，雖然這得部分歸咎於他離開劍橋之後幾乎都是與女性交往，但若是遇到羅畢里雅德這樣的對象，他一點都不介意主動爬上床讓對方好好地操一頓。

　　羅畢里亞德雙手撐在他的臉側，臉頰上又泛起了紅暈，卻又笑得有些得意，湛藍的雙眸裡盛滿了不加掩飾的著迷。他低下頭，親吻落在艾迪的前額、眼皮、顴骨，然後一遍遍吻著他的唇。艾迪發出淺淺的呻吟，仰起了頭，將自己脆弱的頸項暴露在男孩面前，羅畢里亞德順從地往下移動，舔吻著脖子上透著血管的皮膚，用尖利的虎牙留下帶著血色的印子，野獸一樣啃咬著他上下滑動的喉結。艾迪模糊地喘著氣，享受著男孩的舌頭與雙唇，吸吮舔咬過他的每一寸肌膚，繃著頸子，雙手插進了他的一頭卷髮裡。

　　「艾迪瑞德曼…」羅畢里亞德的雙唇游移到艾迪的胸前，嘴裡含著他充血硬挺的乳粒含糊咕噥著。他呢喃著自己名字的聲音就像艾迪想像過的那樣，完美的男中音，虔誠與狂妄並存，沙啞地摩擦著他的耳膜。他的十指纏繞著男孩的卷髮，指尖有點太用力地揪著他的頭皮，微微挺起了腰，讓自己的身體朝著他更靠近了些。羅畢里亞德的唇舌靈活，所到之處無不留下鮮紅的牙印，並從神經末梢帶來酥麻的顫慄，沿著脊椎直衝腦門。

　　羅畢里亞德勁長的雙手同樣一路向下，用一種色情的方式揉按著他的腰側肌肉，艾迪仰頭喘著氣，當男孩的手來到他的大腿根部時，他順從地為羅畢里亞德分開了雙腿。他的陰莖還未曾被碰觸，卻已經完全抬起了頭，滲著透明的液體。男孩親吻著他毛髮修剪過的下腹還有特別柔軟敏感的大腿內側，接著伸手握住了他的陰莖，將黏滑的前液在柱身上塗抹開來，令艾迪不住地喘息連連、呻吟拔尖。

　　而羅畢里亞德的吻尚未結束，在套弄著他的慾望的同時，持續親吻著他的膝蓋窩、小腿肚，彷彿一種膜拜儀式。他將艾迪的腿壓在他的胸前，親吻他因為快感而蜷縮起來的腳趾，一邊收緊手上力道，拇指摩擦過敏感的頭部。男孩仍包裹在內褲裡的陰莖一樣昂著頭，滲出的液體將白色的布料沾染得濕溽，在艾迪的臀肉之間曖昧地摩擦。

　　「繼續下去？」羅畢里亞德握著他的腳掌，親吻他光潔的腳背，看著渾身發軟倒在床鋪裡的艾迪，調笑著問道。艾迪咬著自己的指甲，懶洋洋抬起眼睛看向那個略顯得意的男孩。「怎麼？難道說你不知道接下來該怎麼做了嗎？」

　　艾迪一臉壞笑，聲音幾乎嘲弄，羅畢里亞德哼了一聲，俯身向前狠狠吻住那雙邪惡的唇，啃咬著他柔軟的唇瓣。艾迪熱情地攀著男孩赤裸且汗濕的肩膀回應他，倆人在唇舌間追逐激戰直到終於誰都呼吸不過才肯分開，一起邊喘氣邊咯咯笑個不停。羅畢里亞德伸手探向床頭，艾迪漫不經心蹭著對方的頸窩、輕咬他線條精緻的鎖骨。他能聽見某種開罐啵的一聲，邊吸吮著自己在男孩頸動脈上留下的牙印，邊調整了一個舒適的姿勢，用腳背磨著他的小腿。

　　羅畢里亞德的手從床頭上抽回，鼻子像小狗一樣在他的臉上磨磨蹭蹭，艾迪感覺到一隻濕漉漉的手指貼上了股間穴口，溫柔地疏理那裡的皺摺，他嚶嚀一聲，捧著男孩的臉，親吻變得毫無章法，簡直就像是互相在啃咬彼此的臉。那隻沾滿了潤滑的手指試探了一會，慢慢擠進了一個指節，當整隻手指埋進艾迪的體內，他幾乎失去和男孩耍嘴皮子的能力。他已經好幾年沒和男人做了，異物入侵的感覺令他渾身緊繃。幸而羅畢里亞德毫不躁進，有著與他年紀不相符的耐心，細碎的吻落在他的全臉，喉嚨深處不斷溢出低啞的呢喃。

　　艾迪的手攀在男孩的背上，儘管已經逐漸適應，但當羅畢里亞德插入第二隻手指時，他還是忍不住將手指掐進了男孩勁瘦的肌肉裡。他拱起了身，羅畢里亞德的一隻手臂正好可以從下面穿過摟著他的腰。他的手指在艾迪的身體裡屈起，讓那處的肌肉放鬆，為了承受更多而作準備。他的擴張極盡溫柔緩慢之能事，第三四根手指進入時沒有遭遇任何困難，甚至是受到柔嫩內裡的歡迎，艾迪感覺到了久違的填充滿足，和與女人親熱時完全不同的快感。他的雙腿和羅畢里亞德糾纏在一起，腳趾頭都緊緊揪了起來。

　　「嘿、等等…」在羅畢里亞德漫長的擴張就快要讓艾迪失去耐性之前，他總算將手指抽出他的身體，探手向自己還沒脫去的內褲。艾迪意識到男孩的動作，一把抓住了他的手腕。羅畢里亞德眨了眨眼有些困惑，艾迪抬起上身，輕啄他的嘴唇，手指滑過他鋒利的側臉輪廓。「讓我騎你…」他的手指停在男孩的嘴唇上，看著那雙同樣被情慾蒸騰的藍色眼睛提出要求，他的聲線沙啞、音調色情，羅畢里亞德呆了幾秒，似乎從沒聽過這種要求，莫名地結巴了起來。

　　「呃…你、你確定要──」他還來不及問完，就促不急防被推了一把，艾迪猛一出力，就將毫無防備的羅畢里亞德推翻了過去，順勢反壓在他的身上。現在他們上下顛倒了過來，艾迪坐在男孩不帶贅肉的小腹上，用滴著潤滑液的臀部磨蹭他緊繃在內褲裡的慾望，笑得像是惡作劇成功的孩子。

　　「我很確定，羅畢里亞德。」艾迪止不住笑意，不斷扭動著屁股，他舔了舔自己的指頭，傾身去用同一隻手指按進男孩的下唇裡：「這算是我最不可告人的祕密之一，你能替我守密嗎？」艾迪將手指壓在他紅腫濕潤的唇瓣上，慢悠悠地問道，他咬著自己的下唇，特意睜大了眼睛。雖然不是說他現在正在演戲，但作為演員他花了大把時間面對鏡子審視自己，他清楚如何的模樣會令人難以抗拒。

　　更別說，羅畢里亞德早已如此為他神魂顛倒。

　　「無論你對我有什麼要求，艾迪…」男孩彷彿被下了蠱，雙眼迷濛，瞳孔縮得極小，眼睛眨不眨，生怕漏掉他任何一瞬間的神情笑靨。艾迪不免感到有些得意洋洋，當然他沒傻到會把床第間的話語當真，不過說真的，難得被這樣仰慕的感覺非常的好，已經有好幾年他都是那個在關係中必須率先做出承諾的角色了。他勾住羅畢里亞德的內褲，男孩乖巧地屈起膝蓋、抬起屁股，方便他將身上最後的衣物也脫去，解放出充血挺立的慾望。男孩身材精瘦，陰莖既粗且長，但並不是色情片裡的誇張大小。艾迪伸手握住它，緩慢地將鈴口滲出的前液塗抹到整個柱身，五指輕柔地收攏，在他用拇指稍稍用力地搓揉頂端時，羅畢里亞德重重喘了口氣。

　　艾迪愉快地微笑著，他雙腿分開跪在男孩身側，替他戴上了保險套，抬著屁股、扶著他的陰莖對準自己的洞口。他有好一陣子沒這麼做了，花了點時間才讓光滑粗大的頭部進入自己，久違的酥麻酸爽令他幾乎失神。艾迪無意識地向前伸出手，立刻被羅畢里亞德給托住，他緊緊抓著對方的前臂，一點一滴慢慢往下坐，好不容易才將男孩全部吃進身體內。雖說事前的準備擴張十分充足，艾迪還是花了點時間適應。羅畢里亞德的陰莖熾熱而堅硬，把他撐得又酸又脹，卻也十分滿足。他抓著男孩的手臂，很快地開始扭動腰肢與屁股，騎在羅畢里亞德身上操著自己。

　　艾迪真的喜歡這麼做，他可沒在開玩笑。他一直都知道自己有點控制狂的傾向，他喜歡與習慣對身邊事務有控制權，從領帶在衣櫃里的排列順序、到在床上做愛的方式。他喜歡把女人按在床墊里操，或是騎在男人身上操自己，就像現在這樣。艾迪知道自己的敏感點、被戳中時會渾身酥麻的位置，所以在這樣的一夜關係之中，與其浪費時間讓對方探索自己，不如自己掌控一切。何況，他一樣喜歡看對方因自己而失控，例如說現在羅畢里亞德的模樣。全身肌肉繃緊，覆著汗液、泛著粉色，他托著艾迪的手肘撐住他，氣息粗重，雙眸因為慾望被艾迪柔嫩內壁擠壓包裹而幾乎失焦，但沒有一刻試圖離開他的身軀。

　　羅畢里亞德的陰莖甚至感覺更硬更大了，艾迪扭著腰，不斷抬起屁股再重重坐下，讓男孩能夠深深地操進甬道深處。他前後挪動著角度，讓男孩能夠頂到自己敏感脆弱的點。每次的撞擊都帶來強烈的快意、以及灼燒著神經的顫慄，艾迪喘息呻吟，在一個特別劇烈的撞擊之後忍不住尖聲抽氣、渾身酥軟，失去了支撐自己的力氣，猛地往前趴去，攤倒在羅畢里亞德的胸前。

　　「喜歡嗎？」他捧著羅畢里亞德的臉頰吃吃傻笑，胡亂地吻著那張英俊的臉，男孩的手扶上他的腰，頗為用力地揉捏著。他沒有正面回答，但愉悅而愛慕的表情已經說明一切。艾迪咯咯笑著，瞇起眼盯著他好一會兒，然後竟往男孩的鼻頭上咬了一口。

　　「哎噢！」羅畢里亞德驚呼一聲，倒不是說真的很痛，但肯定也是留下了印子，而且他對此毫無防備。男孩狠狠捏著他的屁股作為報復，半心半意地瞪向惡作劇成功而笑得不能自己的艾迪。「你讓我想起以前鄰居養的貓，喜怒無常。一會兒還在討摸、一會兒又反咬你一口。」

　　「這不是我第一次得到這種評價了。」艾迪懶洋洋地說著，繼續輕咬著男孩的鼻子和下巴：「你倒是讓我想起了小時候家裡養的大狗，我敢打賭你會對主人非常忠誠。」

　　「我可沒有主人。」羅畢里亞德皺著鼻子反駁道，艾迪卻持完全相反的意見：「我確信你以後會有的，可愛的男孩。」他的嘴唇貼在男孩的下巴含糊地說著，男孩哼了一聲，又一次重重揉捏他的臀肉，湊到他耳邊低聲說道：「給你一個建議…」他的聲音尾巴消失在喉嚨深處，艾迪還來不及做出任何反應，就被那男孩從下方狠狠往上一頂，他幾乎尖叫了起來，一陣快感衝擊下的暈眩猛然襲來，等到重新尋回意識，他發現他們的位置已經完全調換了過來。羅畢里亞德在自己身上一臉得意的壞笑，而他的陰莖甚至還在自己身體裡頭。

　　「還是別將老二還插在你屁股裡的人形容為可愛的好，艾迪…」羅畢里亞德用一種威嚇的語氣，配合特別下流的話語，卻沒起到什麼威脅效果，艾迪還是咯咯笑個不停。男孩扁扁嘴沒說話，挺腰猛力一頂，沒頂快感令艾迪瞬時失去思考能力。他花了幾秒回神，倒是毫不生氣，仰頭去親了親羅畢里亞德的顴骨，雙腿被扶著抬起，便順從地夾住對方的腰。男孩咬著他的唇一邊挺著腰開始操他，艾迪兩隻手抓著他的上臂，跟隨著他的節奏扭動腰肢，放肆地呻吟喘息。

　　羅畢里亞德年紀輕輕，體力與腰力皆十分優秀，一下下都深深捅進艾迪的身體，操得他兩眼發黑、語言全失。然而這一切都是令人享受沉溺的，灼熱的情潮一波波地襲來，將他推上愉悅的浪尖。男孩的陰莖一下下抽插著，發出溼漉漉的、淫蕩的聲音，囊袋拍擊著艾迪臀肉的啪啪聲也清晰地刺激著感官。艾迪感覺到自己的陰莖也脹得發疼，後穴被操得又酸又爽，他知道高潮馬上就要到了，他想伸手去觸碰自己，但層層堆疊的快感卻令他只能如同在海中攀著浮木一樣，緊緊抓著羅畢里亞德的手臂，十指都掐在他的肌肉裡。

　　羅畢里亞德兇狠地進入他，粗暴地攆壓過艾迪的前列腺，一陣雷擊似的痙攣忽地從脊椎末端上竄，他仰起脖子繃緊成漂亮的線條。眼前白光閃現，全身控制不住地抽搐著，腳趾頭都揪了起來。他非常確信自己失去了幾秒鐘的意識，等到他重新回復心神，發現自己在沒被碰觸的狀況下射得一塌糊塗。他全身的肌肉依舊繃緊著，後穴激烈地收縮。羅畢里亞德還在操他，激烈又近乎凶殘，他緊扣著艾迪的手腕，幾個幾乎令床墊發出悲鳴的抽插之後，男孩喘著氣迎來了高潮，伏在艾迪的胸膛上，大口喘著粗氣。

　　有那麼幾分鐘，倆人就這麼一動不動躺在床上，兩具汗濕著的軀體交疊在一起喘個不停。直到艾迪戳了戳啪在他身上的羅畢里亞德，用濃濃的鼻音拖長了語調說道：「你很重。」

　　男孩聞言故意地把身體往下壓了壓，才爬起身，慢慢抽出仍埋在對方體內的疲軟陰莖。艾迪低吟一聲，羅畢里亞德往一邊倒去，伸手攬過艾迪的肩，在他的前額落下輕吻。艾迪不自覺揚起了嘴角，挪動身體讓自己枕在男孩的手臂上。兩個人赤裸裸地相互依偎在床上，調整著呼吸直到不再氣喘吁吁，艾迪才稍稍抬起頭看了看自己一片濕溽黏糊的下腹，輕嘆了一口氣：「我得去沖個澡才行。」

　　他爬起身，羅畢里亞德躺在床上給他指了收在衣櫃裡的毛巾和浴室位置。「想要我加入你嗎？」男孩翻過身，側躺著懶洋洋問道。艾迪心不在焉地白了他一眼，惹得男孩咯咯笑個沒完。他進了太過狹小的浴室簡單地沖洗一番，擦乾身體之後又赤著身子走了出來。羅畢里亞德跟在他身後進去，艾迪穿回內褲褲子，套上襯衫但沒費心扣起來。他自己又微波了一片披薩、開了新的啤酒，當男孩裸著上身、穿著鬆垮垮的拳擊短褲跨出浴室時，他正饒富興趣地翻閱著散落在客廳茶几上的光碟片。

　　「赤裸、秘密與謊言、酣歌唱戲、折翼天使。」他一部部數著片名，羅畢里亞德也開了一隻新啤酒，在他身旁坐下聳聳肩說道：「是啊！這週是屬於邁克李的一週。」他看著艾迪還在研究著滿桌的光碟片，有些遲疑地說道：「你知道、如果你有興趣，我們可以來看天使薇拉卓克，明天是週日，我沒有排班。」

　　艾迪抬起頭，看著羅畢里亞德一雙閃爍著期盼的藍色眼睛，忍不住就想發笑：「這其實是個非常吸引人的提議。」他並不是在客套，如果對象是這個男孩，艾迪真的願意和他擠在沙發上通宵看一部電影，然後將沒有安排的週日都拿來補眠，最後再隨意地吃點毫無營養的冷凍披薩，像他還十幾歲一樣。「可惜我和經紀公司約了八點見面，事實上，我想我差不多必須離開了。」

　　「喔…呃、當然，你還有工作。」羅畢里亞德雙眼眨得飛快，失望全寫在臉上，艾迪笑著湊過去吻了吻他的顴骨：「別那麼失望，可愛的男孩。」羅畢里亞德不重不輕瞪了他一眼，猛地轉過身去攫住他的唇，像隻幼獸那樣胡亂親吻啃咬一番。「別把我當小孩子。」他喃喃抱怨道。

　　「你當然不是。」艾迪戳了戳他的臉：「但不管怎麼說，你比我年輕得多，所以你只得當那個男孩。」他懶洋洋說著一些歪理，然後邊扣起襯衫扣子邊起身。羅畢里亞德明白他真的得離開了，也站了起來，跟在艾迪身後看他穿好衣服，拾回自己的大衣，把手機鑰匙塞進口袋裡。男孩跟著他來到門口，像隻要目送主人離家的小狗，一臉委屈的模樣。

　　「我們還會再聯絡吧？」艾迪打開了大門，大樓外已經映入些微天光，羅畢里亞德小心翼翼地問道，就好像害怕他會不喜歡這個主意一樣。艾迪轉過身看向滿臉混雜著期盼和緊張的大男孩，張開雙手給了他一個結實的擁抱，附在他耳邊悄聲說道：「我還欠你一場電影不是嗎？」他向後退了一小步，看著男孩微微泛紅的雙頰上終於又揚起小小的微笑。

　　「那、下次見？」他問道，帶著笑容。「下次見。」艾迪回答道，一個淺淺的吻落在他的臉頰。然後他轉身離去，一直都沒聽見房門關上的聲音，直到他走到樓梯口回過頭，羅畢里亞德還站在門口。艾迪抬起手揮了揮，對方回以一模一樣的動作，他知道，若是沒人先離開，這個再見會沒完沒了。所以他最後一次揮揮手，採著階梯往下離去，在他身後傳來隱約碰的一聲，艾迪想著那個男孩總算回房了。他走出大樓，稀微日光穿透過層層雲片，勉強給凌晨的切爾西區照出一個模糊的輪廓。他在街邊站了好一會才終於攔下一台計程車，掏出手機看了看，時間已經是凌晨五點。艾迪嘆了口氣，他真的很多年沒有這樣徹夜未眠了，他確實十分享受這個夜晚，但體力還是有些負荷不了。他思考著今日的工作，儘管以現在的精神狀況，他說不定會搞砸晚上的舞台劇，艾迪卻無法不揚著嘴角。他可以撐過去的，畢竟沒什麼事情是幾杯黑咖啡解決不了的，等到今天晚一些，他大概就可以和羅畢里亞德分享，一個演員該如何在極度睡眠不足的情況下工作。

　　然而最後艾迪卻無法遵守承諾。

　　整件事其實是許多意外巧合串連起的一個悲傷結果。艾迪大約是因為有些愛睏，在計程車上落下了自己的手機卻沒注意，回到家梳洗過後，給自己灌了一杯黑咖啡就趕緊開始工作行程，當晚結束舞台劇回到家已經超過晚上十點，他幾乎沾床就睡。等到他發現自己弄丟了手機已經是星期一的中午，他起床之後想給羅畢里雅德發訊息才意識到這件事。在倫敦生活二十幾年，他早就學會失物無從復得，失落之餘他也只能繼續日常生活。一個星期之後他才終於去買了一隻新手機，卻找不回羅畢里亞德的聯絡記錄。艾迪再也不知道該怎麼聯絡他，甚至連那男孩的住址他都只有隱約印象，他記得男孩住的區域，但除非要一棟棟房子去尋找否則也沒有線索，偏偏那幾週他卻是忙得不可開交。於是時間就這樣過去，一天又一天、一週又一週，不知不覺聖誕節來了又過，倫敦下起了雪，2008默默地走向了盡頭。

　　2009年對艾迪來說是重要的一年，他在唐瑪倉庫劇院演出了Red，為他贏得了勞倫斯奧利佛獎，電影與電視的演出都持續在進行；隔年春天他在紐約百老匯演出了同一部舞台劇，贏下了東尼獎。然後他花了更多時間在好萊塢拍戲，長途飛機成了家常便飯。時光流逝毫不留情，磨蝕著一個人的記憶與情感。後來他接演了霍金與莉莉的角色；他贏下了奧斯卡；他娶了漢娜，有了可愛的女兒，接著兒子也即將出生。艾迪非常的幸福，幾乎忘卻了曾經有個與他心靈契合的男孩、那個親密溫暖的夜晚。

 

2017春

 

　　電影續集的拍攝工作已經籌備好一段時間了，隨著正式開拍的日子逐漸接近，喬和大衛都特別激動。艾迪對於能夠回到魔法世界也頗為興奮，他很高興能和劇組重新會合，相處融洽的同事總是能提高工作效率並帶來樂趣。不過在正式開拍之前他們還有許多事情必須處理，比方說要飾演紐特的哥哥──忒修斯．斯卡慢德的演員。今天他們必須決定這件事，劇組已經做過第一輪的試鏡，而他得和獲選的少數入選者對戲。艾迪對此經驗豐富，不論是作為試鏡者或是對戲者。

　　他準時地來到片場，和大衛與喬閒聊了幾句，讀了讀今天需要對戲的劇本，再花點時間進入角色情緒。他和紐特其實有著本質上的不同，雖說他也曾經在碩士論文裡花了幾萬字就為了描述一個顏色，但他從來都不是那種鑽研學術而疏於社交的人。艾迪是個社交動物，他喜歡和人相處；他喜歡和不同的人相處，而且他也喜歡肢體接觸。不過這些巨大的不同之處正是他認為從事演藝工作的最大魅力，一個人只能有一種人生，而他卻能在戲裡活過千百種人生。

　　試鏡進行得很順利，大部分的試鏡者都沒有演出這種大規模商業片的經驗，普遍顯得緊張害羞，但大多表現良好。不過第三位試鏡者顯得特別緊張，在他和對方打招呼時幾乎都能看見那雙藍眼睛裡的慌張。艾迪抽空瞄了演對方的經歷表，卡倫．特納，雖說試鏡的角色要飾演他的哥哥，卻比自己小了八歲，作為模特兒起家，出演了許多獨立電影。演出經歷算起來頗為充足，艾迪有些難想像他如此緊張的原因，不過誰知道呢？也許他是喬的書迷呢。他將無關緊要的念頭趕出腦海投入工作，他們在進行一場發生在魔法部的戲，忒修斯對於紐特不願意接受魔法部的條件不太高興，卻還是趁著擁抱時悄悄透漏了魔法部跟蹤紐特的消息。這場戲本該在忒修斯對紐忒的耳語之後結束，但卡倫放開他之後用一種難以言喻的表情看著他，在艾迪還沒弄清楚對方究竟是不是還在角色情緒裡之前，就先感覺到一個輕飄飄的吻落在前額。

　　那一瞬間，某些早已風蝕成齎粉的記憶被零散地重新拼湊了起來。

　　場內氣氛有些尷尬，艾迪可以看見許多工作人員，包括大衛臉上都露出一臉『剛剛他媽的是發生啥了？』的表情，但都盡量不顯示出來，畢竟他們可是英國人，英國人最害怕尷尬了。艾迪輕咳一聲，先伸出手感謝對方的表演。卡倫一臉窘迫，耳朵紅得簡直要滴出血來，他費盡全力裝得若無其事，伸手回握艾迪，然後逃跑似的離開了片場。

　　卡倫離開之後，場內所有人都好像剛才什麼都沒發生過一樣，畢竟就像艾迪說的，他們都是英國人。不過他懷疑大衛和喬正在竊竊私語的內容正與此相關，他有種感覺，似乎忒修斯的演員已經被選定了。不過他依舊盡責地和接下來另外三個演員對戲，等到一切結束後，他和大衛與喬又閒聊了幾句，他猜得沒錯，喬特別喜歡卡倫和艾迪之間的化學變化，儘管她也不清楚那個吻究竟從何而來。不過不管怎麼說，角色的事情就這樣定案了。

　　電影在夏天正式開拍，這幾個月間艾迪一直沒認真去想這件事，他知道，自己有些逃避的鴕鳥心態。然而該來的總是會來，七月初艾迪來到了利維斯登工作室，他和劇組打過招呼，進化妝室梳化，換上紐特的衣服，化身為那個害羞的奇獸學家。當艾迪走進片場時，上一場戲卻還沒結束，他看看牆邊的鐘，預定的進度有些慢了，不過大衛一向是精益求精的人，在得到心中完美的畫面他大概是不會放過丹和艾利森的。他看看場邊，除了工作人員，換上三件套西裝、手中還抓著一隻魔杖的卡倫也站在場邊，專注的看著場內指導的大衛。

　　艾迪沒有思考很久，就慢慢移動到那個年輕演員身邊，他似乎十分專注於場內拍攝，沒有注意到身邊新出現的人，直到艾迪輕輕出聲：「羅畢里亞德？」卡倫被這麼一聲喚嚇了一跳，手中的魔杖差點就要掉到地上，當他轉過身看見來人是誰時顯得是更加錯愕，張著嘴巴說不出半句話。艾迪忍不住揚起嘴角，十年過去了，這個男孩有些部分還是沒變。

　　「呃…你好、艾迪。」他張著嘴老半天之後好不容易擠出了一句招呼，艾迪幾乎想要笑出聲，不過那真是太沒禮貌，眼前的演員已經不是當年那個窩在小公寓裡、靠著桌邊服務付帳單，但讀遍影史經典劇本的男孩了。

　　「卡倫．羅畢里亞德．特納，真是個好名字。」艾迪溫柔地說道，心中升起了惆悵：「我早該認出你來的。」

　　「畢竟已經十年了，也是無可厚非。」卡倫說得雲淡風輕，但艾迪聽得出那是偽裝後的假象，他嘆了口氣：「你完全有理由生我的氣，羅畢里亞德。」

　　「還是叫我卡倫吧。」他快速地說道，然後再次露出欲言又止的表情：「我不是生氣，艾迪，都已經那麼多年，我早就放下了，我只是…想知道為什麼。」

　　「我確實應欠你一個解釋，事實上如果你覺得我的解釋只是藉口，我也沒有資格抱怨。」艾迪又嘆了一口氣，卡倫沒說什麼，一雙藍色的眼睛緊緊盯著他，似乎只是在乎著從艾迪口中聽見一個答案，而不論那有多麼荒謬，他都會毫無怨言地收下。

　　「我只是、弄丟了我的手機，在從你家離開的那個凌晨。」艾迪回望著他那一對有些透明的眼珠子，裡頭映著自己歉然的身影：「我過了好幾天才有空去買一隻新的手機，但卻找不回通聯記錄，你也知道，十年前的網路記錄備份還沒那麼盛行。那一陣子我的工作又非常忙，不知不覺，時間就過去太久，久得我甚至不好意思再去找你；久到，我甚至就假裝那一晚只是一場夢而已了。」艾迪眼睛眨也不眨，他不想要卡倫覺得自己在敷衍他，但對方卻是面無表情，大半晌後才沒頭沒腦地迸出了一句：「不管怎麼說，我是對的。」

　　「什麼？」艾迪一時有些懵，搞不清楚男孩想表達的意思，卡倫看著他呆愣的臉，終於重新揚起了微笑：「你拿了奧斯卡不是嗎？」

　　艾迪眨了眨眼，花了幾秒鐘才終於想明白卡倫的意思，也跟著笑了起來：「你打算改行當預言家嗎？」卡倫聳了聳肩：「我也只能預測這麼一件事而已，那是因為你才華洋溢，頒獎那晚我都快替你緊張死了。」

　　「我贏了。」艾迪有些得意。

　　「你贏了。」卡倫的微笑溫暖又惆悵，艾迪明白他的意思，他知道卡倫和自己一樣，在曾經有些時刻，相信他們和彼此擁有未來，即使不一定就從此是一生一世，也是能夠攜手走過一段旅途。然而人生便是如此，有些瞬間一旦錯過即是永恆；有些人一旦錯過，便再無機緣相愛相守。

　　「你還住在切爾西區嗎？有機會來我家吃晚餐吧！你應該認識漢娜，我的妻子，還有我女兒愛瑞絲。」艾迪若無其事地說著，彷彿沒有看見卡倫眼中一閃而逝的悵然。不過那一絲絲的感傷稍縱即逝，重新揚起的笑容裡更多的是釋然：「我可以帶我女友凡妮莎去嗎？她也是個演員，我們交往差不多三年了。」

　　「當然，非常歡迎。」艾迪明白那抹微笑的意味，這麼多年過去，他們早已足夠成熟，能放下那因為交友軟體而發生的一夜情，不管那一夜他們是多麼親暱熱情，都只能留存在記憶之中。他相信卡倫愛那位凡妮莎，就像是自己也深愛著妻子漢娜一樣。艾迪滿意也熱愛自己現在的人生，他不會想要放棄現在擁有的一切去追求十年前與他有過一夜情的男孩，不是因為懼怕或軟弱，而是艾迪不會回頭去看過去曾經錯失的事物，他總是往前看、總是朝著未來前進。

　　「我猜終於輪到我們了。」卡倫說道，艾迪抬起頭，場邊的助理已經在向他們招手。他們對望一眼，相視而笑，一齊往著第二導演那走去，開始投入工作之中。他抽空偷覷了一眼卡倫認真的側臉，心中還是忍不住感到一絲悵然。回顧自己的人生，他認為自己是屬於特別幸運的那群，他生長在富裕舒適的家庭，從不曾因為金錢而煩惱，毫不遲疑追求自己成為演員的夢想，也得到了最高榮譽的奧斯卡；他有美麗嫻淑的妻子、可愛乖巧的女兒，家庭幸福、事業順利，這一路以來艾迪從沒後悔過自己做的任何決定，從不追悔那些失去機會的工作、無從相熟的朋友、或是無緣相愛的人。

　　匆匆這十年光陰，艾迪有的只是些許遺憾，會偶而在夜深人靜時想起，他和卡倫曾經可能擁有的未來。


End file.
